thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Libra)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Libra Constellation Libra is pass the half mark of the 12 Constellations, and the beginning of many tough battles ahead. From here on, you will see upgraded forms of many boss-class ships to come. Battles will get fiercer and turn into wars of attrition for some. Enemy wave behaviour - Enemy craft appear in between very short pauses but take a second to begin attacking due to entry animations. No formations and the above mentioned make this star field easy to get by. Just do not let them enter 3rd firing sequences as they can unleash massive bullet waves upon you. Take note that Stage 50 is unique as it has continuous rushes of small fighters until the boss battle. Stage 50 - Black Horse Off the bat, you're treated to a unique attack you've never seen before. Needless to say, avoid the targeting reticles; you can touch them, just not the dot in the center. With all that slow gunfire it is using, you shouldn't even be taking any damage. Just be careful not to stray into the open field as the reticles can appear on your position anytime - unless you know the exact timing and positions. Otherwise, simply blast away at Black Horse and it'll be down with zero effort. Stage 52 - Red Wolf (2nd) Strangely, this 2nd encounter seems no different from the first Red Wolf way back. Besides being much stronger due to its late appearance, The only thing that changes is the pattern of fire for the laser streams. One noticed difference however is that it likes to use its spiral gunfire and beam cannon a lot more than before. That means you've got a lot more dodging to do in this battle. Stage 54 - Soul Reaver This is where some players begin to stumble a little. Soul Reaver by contrast and design is an unforgiving Mini-boss you'll ever face. Whether you've been neglecting your armour or not, this intimidating machine has burst lasers that can lethally damage or destroy your ship in one hit. Not a cannon, not a stream - just a single burst. Soul Reaver's weapon patterns are designed to distract, if not, shock you. While you're busy avoiding and weaving through all that slow dividing gunfire, it can quickly fire 3 pairs of lasers at you while you're still entrapped within its bullets. And if that doesn't do you in, its sudden fan array of lasers will. Your highest priority is to always be on the alert for any sign of lasers. Stage 56 - Silver Fox Behold the Silver Fox. This machine is the nightmare of most players due to a massive number of attack patterns '''(12!). '''It has ridiculously high projectile speeds for all its attacks ranging from large bullets to lasers, making this battle truly unforgiving after the unholiness that was just Soul Reaver. In its 1st form, you will only barely scratch the surface of its true combat capabilities. It will get real hectic once it enters its random attack cycle. In its 2nd form... wait... is that... a copy of Red Wolf? You guessed it. This Silver Fox is the upgraded form of Red Wolf and also '''borrows '''its predecessor's arsenal against you, only again much faster and denser than before. In addition to its own, this brings up to 12 weapon attacks against you. Remember random attack cycles? There is simply no advice here. This boss is meant to test all that you know (so far) and to engage in quick time reactions against all it will throw at you. Because good luck, the Silver Fox has a penchant for long laser streams and very tight blast formations that restrict your movement. There is also no escaping the random cycle as the Fox can usually outlast your damage output with its high HP.Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour